Aphordíta
by luhanss
Summary: Kisah seorang Chanyeol yang meraih hati Baekhyun dengan obrolan renyah mengenai mitologi Yunani kuno/ "Setidaknya, aku memiliki Aphrodite-ku sendiri"/ Chanbaek/Baekyeol BL YAOI 1S


**A****phordíta**

**Oneshoot**

**Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance – M **

**The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

**Warning; Male x Male, YAOI, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah sinar lembayung senja, Chanyeol terburu-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Alasannya bukan karena ia melupakan untuk mematikan kompor -tadi pagi-, ataupun membiarkan kran air kamar mandinya terbuka sepanjang hari ini, tentu saja. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Tapi salahkan _traffic jam_ yang membuang-buang waktunya, jalanan kota Seoul begitu ramai, rupanya.

Hubungannya?

15 menit lagi Chanyeol memiliki sebuah janji.

Janji dengan seorang tetangganya.

Tetangga yang menarik hatinya.

.

.

.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun— seorang anak sekolah menengah atas tahun pertama. Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun resmi menjadi tetangganya, Baekhyun memiliki manik berwarna kelabu gelap—yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tenggelam di dalamnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam-legam dengan aroma _berry_ menyegarkan. Dan perawakan yang tidak tinggi, sepadan dengan lebar tubuhnya— yang membuat Chanyeol kapan saja berkeinginan untuk mendekapnya. Oh, jangan lupakan paras manis yang dimilikinya.

Pada saat itu juga Chanyeol menyadari akan satu fakta; _He has a crush on him_— Baekhyun.

Kemarin sore ketika Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja -ia menjabat sebagai ahli peradaban di Museum Nasional-, Baekhyun menghampirinya, lalu menanyakan kepada Chanyeol apakah pemuda tersebut bersedia mengajari tentang palajaran sastra dunia; mitologi. Dan Chanyeol segera menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 40 menit untuk sekedar merelaksasikan tubuhnya— karena seharian ia habiskan untuk bekerja. Dan detik berikutnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang di janjikan. Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukanya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

* * *

><p>aphordíta • chanbaek<p>

* * *

><p>Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 18 menit malam. Dan Chanyeol belum melihat Baekhyun barang seujung batang hidungpun. Atau Baekhyun tadi sudah datang dan ia pulang lagi? Itu bisa saja terjadi.<p>

Chanyeol ingin mengontak Baekhyun, tapi permasalahannya ia tidak memiliki sesuatu -apapun itu- yang dapat digunakan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Baik nomor telepon ataupun alamat emailnya.

Atau mungkin Chanyeol ke rumah Baekhyun saja? Itu terdengar tidak buruk. Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol hendak memutar kenop pintu, bel berdenting.

"Hyung? Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku memiliki kelas tambahan"

Itu Baekhyun. Berdiri di depan pintu sambil memeluk beberapa buku. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus hitam kebesaran dan celana kain berwarna kelabu selutut. Rambutnya basahnya menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tak masalah. Masuklah" Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tengah sementara Baekhyun mengekorinya. Lalu Chanyeol menyuguhi Baekhyun dengan segelas minuman dingin; susu _strawberry_.

Kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas sebuah meja, "Jadi, apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Baekhyun mengambil gelas tersebut dan menenggaknya, "Kami sedang memasuki bab mitologi yunani. Kau tahu, Hyung..pelajaran ini sungguh membuat gila. Hehe" Baekhyun tertawa kering.

Dalam duduknya Chanyeol tidak merespon apapun, membuat Baekhyun merasa canggung dikarenakan candaannya yang tidak lucu. Ia segera membuka bukunya.

"Hyung.. jawab aku ya. Kapan para Kiklops membuat Trisula untuk Poseidon?" —"Semasa _Titanomakhia_"

"Apa itu _Tithanomakhia_?" — "Perang diantara Titan dan dewa _Olympus_"

"Siapa itu Titan?" — "Para penguasa bumi sebelum para dewa _Olympus_"

"Siapa yang memimpin Titan?" — "Cronos"

"Lalu Cronos akan digantikan oleh Zeus?" —"Tepat sekali"

Baekhyun menganga di tempat. Lalu mulutnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran, "Wah Hyung! Kau bisa ikut lomba cerdas cermat!" Seru Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun seperti itupun terkekeh, "Aku lulusan _Folklore and Mythology_, oke?" Katanya seraya mengamati Baekhyun.

Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama. Chanyeol tidak seperti yang Baekhyun kira. Ia kira Chanyeol adalah sosok yang kaku dan sulit bersosialisasi. Dan ternyata, Chanyeol tidak seperti itu—asalkan kita tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya.

Lalu Baekhyun membalik satu halaman buku yang dipegangnya, "Baiklah, Hyung.. Mari kita memasuki pertanyaan yang sebenarnya"

Pupil Chanyeol sontak melebar.

"Salahkan dirimu yang menjawab terlalu cepat, Hyung"

* * *

><p>aphordíta • chanbaek<p>

* * *

><p>Kening Baekhyun mengerut samar. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menerima dengan logikanya. Okay, Chanyeol bahkan dapat menjawab pertanyaan- pertanyaannya dengan lancar—tanpa hambatan. Tapi beberapa jawaban yang dilontarkan Chanyeol tidak memuaskannya. Otaknya terlalu kritis kalau untuk sekedar ber-Oh ria saja.<p>

Seperti misalnya— Bagaimana bisa Cronos menelan anak-anaknya, dan Zeus -yang merupakan putra dari Cronos- membunuh ayahnya?

Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, malas. "Hyung, mereka melakukan hubungan sedarah?"

Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya, "Begitulah"

Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Tapi mereka memiliki anak-anak yang hebat, Hyung. Kau tahu kan, anak dari perkawinan sedarah sebagian besar cacat"

"Aku bukan ahli genetika, Baek.. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah"

Baekhyun mencibir setelahnya. Jawaban macam apa itu— Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu mencubit pipinya gemas.

Dan segera Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. Merutuki perbuatan spontannya.

.

.

"Hyung, Aphrodite benar-banar cantik, ya?"

"Ehm, ya"

.

.

"Oh, pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya"

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar, berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. "Tetapi Aphrodite tidak setia"

Baekhyun menatap serius Chanyeol. Meminta penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol menghirup napas pelan, "Kau tahu, ketika suami Aphrodite— Hefaistos sedang tidak ada di rumah, Ares sering mendatangi Aphrodite dan bercinta dengannya" Tuturnya perlahan.

Mulut Baekhyun membulat, "Oh, mereka sering mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta, ya?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia memandang Baekhyun tak percaya, bagaimana untuk mengatakannya? "Baek, ehm.." Chanyeol berdeham singkat "..kau tahu bersetubuh?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Well_, seperti itulah konotasi _bercinta_ yang ku maksud"

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk dengan sempurna. Malu yang ia rasakan membuatnya seperti tidak memiliki wajah. Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya polos, tentu saja. Dia tetaplah seorang remaja yang tengah menjalani masa pubertasnya. Ia sudah pernah mengalami _wet dream_, dan ia juga pernah melakukan masturbasi— sekedar coba-coba, dikarenakan teman-teman di sekolahnya banyak yang membicarakan hal itu. Hanya saja, bercinta— Ia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu. Baik dari teman-temannya, maupun dari _anime _bergenre _hentai _yang pernah ditontonnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, apakah ia salah bicara? Melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk dalam duduknya, mengapa terlihat seakan Baekhyun mengatakan; _Tolong peluk aku, Hyung._

Dan entah mengapa dan bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun— mengikuti nalurinya. Tangan kanannya melingkari punggung pemuda kecil itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kepala Baekhyun.

Kedua _adam_ itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak saling bicara. Tidak saling mendengar. Kecuali...

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang tidak menentu.

"Jadi, Aphrodite berselingkuh dengan Ares? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hefaistos?" Tanya Baekhyun, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, ia tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya mulai tertunduk, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _berry _pada rambut Baekhyun "Dia mengetahuinya, dan melaporkannya pada Zeus"

Baekhyun, yang diperlakukan demikian semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Setelahnya Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya. Mengapa sentuhan terhadap kepalanya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun dan jantungnya sulit untuk berkompromi?

Tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai keningnya. Chanyeol menciumnya, "O—Oh, begitu" Kata Baekhyun kikuk.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, ia menatap manik Baekhyun dalam, dan mempertemukan hidung mereka. "Anak mereka, Eros. Kau.." Chanyeol mulai menggesekan hidung mereka, ia menutup matanya perlahan. Menikmati suasana intim yang terjadi "..tahu dia?"

Hanya anggukkan kecil dari Baekhyun yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan. Dirinya masih terlalu _speechless _untuk menanggapi lebih.

"_Well..._" Tangan Chanyeol menangkup di sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap netra Chanyeol "..aku berharap Eros berada di sini sekarang"

Detik berikutnya bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Singkat.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan otaknya seakan sedang tersumbat. Chanyeol memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan, "Apa kau juga menginginkan dia, Baek?"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun mulai terasa hangat, ia tahu benar siapa itu Eros. Mengingat teman sekolahnya— Luhan sangat menyukai dewa Eros.

Namun Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya.

Chanyeol melemas, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun menolaknya. "Oh, maafkan aku Baek.. ku rasa aku perlu minum" Lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

Tetapi semuanya tertahan.

Karena Baekhyun sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Ya, Hyung"

"Ya?" Chanyeol mengulangi perkataan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih dalam keter-tunduk-an-nya "Aku.." sejumput kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol, "Ingin Eros, bersama..kita"

Eros; _cupid_; Dewa cinta_._

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana menjelaskan ini. Lihat Baekhyun; anak ini— sungguh tahu bagaimana membuat orang lain merasa gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

Sejurus kemudia Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun –yang sedang duduk di lantai- untuk duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Chanyeol mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Bahkan ciumanpun rasanya tidak cukup untuk mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya.

Kedua bibir itu pun saling mengecup, menyalurkan kasih sayang masing-masing. Bagi Chanyeol— bibir Baekhyun begitu manis. Chanyeol mulai memainkan belah bawah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapnya seakan itu adalah _champagne _favoritnya, atau sekedar menggigit-gigitnya kecil, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki tekstur yang sempurna.

Chanyeol mengulurkan lidahnya, menyelipkannya di antara kedua belah bibir Baekhyun. Ia mulai merasai rongga mulut Baekhyun, bagaimana lidah Baekhyun menyambutnya, memberikan sensasi luar biasa untuknya. Membelit satu sama lain, dengan tambahan rasa susu _strawberry_ yang tadi Baekhyun minum.

Manik Baekhyun begitu indah. Warna kelabu— yang menenangkan, dan juga menenggelamkannya. Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap manik itu, walaupun ia sedang bergerak untuk duduk bersimpuh dilantai— di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol—untuk menghindari kontak mata. Ia tidak tahan jika harus di perhatikan secara dalam seperti tadi. "Hyung.. si—siapa saja kekasih Aphrodite?" katanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Baekhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam feromon pemuda itu. Lalu kemudian ia beralih pada telinga Baekhyun, "Banyak.. Dewa, dan bahkan manusia" bisiknya singkat. Kemudian Chanyeol mengecupi daun telinga Baekhyun, bahkan mengigitnya kecil.

Tubuh Baekhyun merasakan seakan ada hantaran listrik yang mengenainya, mana kala Chanyeol sudah memeluk perutnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan sesuatu yang mendesaknya.

"Aku merasakannya, Baek" lalu Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya secepat mungkin. _Chanyeol bodoh_. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah pemuda normal yang kapanpun bisa terangsang apabila terkena sentuhan yang sensual, kan?

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu— wajah merahnya nyaris sempurna, kedua tangannya yang mengepal keras, dan giginya yang sedari tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_What a perfect expression, damn!_

Jika dia bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan seperti ini.

Satu hal yang kini Chanyeol baru benar-benar sadari; _He's stuck on him_— Baekhyun

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menggenggam sesuatu yang berada di pangkal paha Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun terpekik setelahnya. Chanyeol meremasnya sesaat. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa kemaluan Baekhyun –yang masih tertutup celana- sudah lebih bereaksi.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol sudah berhasil melepas celana dan celana dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya, sedangkan Baekhyun meringis. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

Tangan Chanyeol meraihnya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa sensasi yang dirasakannya seakan tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Ia bahkan menyesap bibirnya sendiri ketika dirasainya sebuah remasan halus pada kejantanannya. Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening, manakala Chanyeol mulai mengusap organ kepriaannya, yang terasa hangat. Perlahan, yang emudian berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak ingat bagaimana caranya meraup udara.

"Ehm, Hyung..." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan gejolak yang terjadi pada tubuhnya—menahannya. Chanyeol mengangkat kejantanan Baekhyun ke atas, ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, Chanyeol—mulai merasai _bola_ Baekhyun yang seperti telur itu—membuatnya lapar. "Hyung... berapa anak yang dimiliki Aphrodite?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mata Baekhyun membulat, kedua tangannya mengepal keras, dan dahinya mengerut sempurna—mempertemukan kedua alisnya ketika ia merasakan bahwa kejantanannya telah basah. Terkadang Chanyeol menggesekkan gigi-giginya pada kejantanan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terpejam-pejam. "Hyungg.." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menemukan kewarasannya lagi. Ia lalu mencengkeram kuat bahu Chanyeol manakala pemuda itu mulai menghisap bagian itu. Pelan—pelan—dan semakin kuat, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Namun sayangnya ia tidak dapat merealisasikannya sekarang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika dirasainya bahwa dia –Chanyeol- mengigit kejantanannya sekeras mungkin, mengapit bagian itu di dalam rongga mulut Chanyeol. "Akh~~Hyung" Kepala Baekhyun benar-benar terasa pening. Bahkan Chanyeol belum selesai dengan urusannya, ia mulai memijit milik Baekhyun dengan menggunakan mulurnya. Setelahnya Baekhyun merasakan bahwa sesuatu bergerak dibawah sana— Lidah Chanyeol sedang mengusik kejantanannya, mempermainkan –mengitari- kejantanannya, dan berhenti tepat pada lubang kepala kejantananya. Dan kemudian menusuk-nusukkannya. Baekhyun merasakan darahnya seolah-olah mendidih, mengenai ubun-ubunnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, ia mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol lebih kuat, ia dapat merasakan bahwa kejantanannya tengah berkedut. Rasanya ada gejolak hebat yang menghantam dirinya. Dan kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas seketika, menyadari bahwa urusan kejantanannya telah tuntas. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan menemukan beberapa bulir cairan mengaliri sudut bibir Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya—membersihkan sisa _sperm _yang tadi ditelannya.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, "Setidaknya aku sudah memiliki Aphrodite-ku sendiri—kau, Baek.. dan aku menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan bernasib sama sepertinya"

Baekhyun mendengus. Mengapa orang dewasa ini suka sekali berbelit-belit? Otaknya bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Karena. Kau. Hanya. Milikku" Lalu Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat "Milikku", ulangnya. Chanyeol mengambil celana dan celana dalam Baekhyun,

"cepat pakai celanamu, bocah!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa malu, "Lalu bagaimana dengan belajarnya, Hyung?"

**FIN**

Hallooooooo~

Gimana? Maaf kalau belum sesuai dan memuaskan. Anyway ini fiksi (semi)_Mature _pertama saya.. hehe masih ada yang kurang kah? Tanggapan, kritik, dan saran sangat saya hargai :D

Anyway, untuk kemarin yang minta seq **eks o eks o** sedang saya pertimbangkan hehe

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
